not so typical love story
by ijustloveyouso
Summary: This is a tale about a girl and a guy with the not-so-usual fairytale story. Read on to know more ! :  it's my longest one-shot so far!


_**Not so typical love story  
><strong>__by ijustloveyouso_

_Dedicated to all the people who supported my works, I owe you guys.  
>Warning: a little bit OOC Natsume or Mikan.<em>

This is a tale about a girl and a guy with the not-so-usual fairytale story. The girl was pretty much average with hazel brown orbs and brunette hair. But the guy was different; he was like a walking picture of a perfect guy; tall and handsome with piercing crimson orbs, messy yet cool raven hair, and very fine face features. It was supposed to be the typical fairytale story, yes it _**would have**_ been if only the girl was a princess but unfortunately she isn't, she was too simple and unfitted to be a princess.

Meet Mikan Yukihara and Prince Natsume Hyuuga. Yes, you heard it right; Natsume Hyuuga is a prince, of the Fire Kingdom who is the most renowned kingdom in the country. On the other hand, Mikan Yukihara is the daughter of Yuka Yukihara, a normal single parent at day and working for the Sakura Kingdom at night. Mikan was unaware that her mother was working for the kingdom they were currently living in.

She was on her way to the market to buy some food for her mother and her; she even made a simple list. The list consists of: _strawberries, lettuce, bread and milk. _Yes, the very short list that she made proves that they are very poor. If Yuka wanted to live in the upper life society, she can gladly do, but she wanted to stay low, because of _**something.**_

Mikan has never met her father, when she asked her mother about him once; she said that she'd rather not talk about it. Being the kind daughter she was, she never bothered her mother about it ever again. Although, sometimes she wonders what it would feel like to have a father. Her list was mostly crossed out, only one thing left, strawberries. There were no strawberries to be expected in the Sakura Kingdom, she knew she have to go to the neighboring kingdom just to get it. She sighed, she didn't want to go to the neighboring kingdom once again, but knowing it was her mother's favorite fruit, she figured she have to.

She skipped happily with a basket full with the things she brought earlier in her hand. _After I cross this bridge, I can go straight to the market and then buy mom's favorite strawberries, she thought. _She caught a glimpse of the fruits she wanted to buy. Red strawberries, she grabbed one and seemed to be examining it, she wasn't poor for nothing, she was wise when she has to pick. But when the store owner saw her attire, -a full dress with patches, and is obviously worn out-, and saw the fruit in her hands, he immediately fumed with anger. He didn't want poor people soiling his precious high-quality strawberries! He shouted at her, "Go away, you pest! Don't soil my strawberries with your dirty hands!" She was scared and yet she managed to say some words, "I'm going to buy" But because of anger, it seems anything she could've replied would only cause him to be even angrier so he retorted and said, "I don't care. I'm sure you don't even have enough money to pay for every single strawberry you've touched." She then stood there quietly for a moment.

Everyone was staring at them since they are causing a commotion. And then someone riding a black horse arrived, but no one seemed to pay attention to the rider of the horse since the discussion between a certain girl and a store owner was being more and more heated. The lad was currently going down of his horse, he was glad no one had noticed him; his disguise must've been good. He wondered if it was his disguise or the turmoil that he is currently watching. He could only see the girl's back but he could tell she has brunette hair. He was also pretty curious to know what the she would say after the store owner said that. His conscience told him that he shouldn't be letting this happen. Even if she is a commoner as she looked like, he, as the prince of this kingdom must make sure that everyone gets a share of equality. But it seemed he can't move at the moment, his curiosity is at its peak, he just have to hear what the girl would say next.

"Please put all the strawberries I've touched in a bag, I'm going to purchase them, if that can make you quiet. I know you don't want to cause a commotion so please hurry up and do as I just said." she said. The owner doesn't seem to be angry anymore, and to everyone's surprise, he was actually doing just what she said. It was as if her voice was magic and made the owner obey her.

The lad was actually glad he has somehow managed to escape the boring castle for a while since he get to watch such an interesting scene. The girl was now walking away, to the bridge that connected the Fire and Sakura Kingdom. He was guessing she lives in Sakura Kingdom. He followed her and as if by chance, they were the only ones on the bridge. "Wait" he whispered which she actually heard and so she looked back.

The moment he had a clear view of her face, he was shocked. He didn't expect the girl that raised his curiosity to be this, this, what was that word? Ah, yes that's the word. He didn't expect her to be this _beautiful_. But that was only in his eyes, the other people do not seem to have noticed the magnificent face right in front of him. Were his eyes playing with him that he wonders? He was out of words; he can't seem to find the right words to say at that moment. His crimson pools seemed to be lost in her hazel brown orbs. It's as if it was sucking him into a deep black hole. "What is it?" she said. Her voice sounded so sweet yet so firm that it suddenly brought him back to the real world. "I saw what happened in the store. May I know your name?" he asked. He was expecting her to be like the other girls and play hard to get and not tell her name so he was surprised to hear her name. "Mikan, my name is Mikan. May I know yours, mister?" she asked innocently. Her name was still vibrating in his ears, echoing more and more. _**Mikan**_, such a beautiful name but he doesn't know how to answer. What if she knew that he was the prince, would that make her treat him indifferently? He shrugged his negative thoughts and said it out loud. "I'm Natsume." There was a tinge of red on her cheeks, as if she was blushing. He saw this and thought she look even more adorable, even with her rundown dress. He smiled a little bit, just enough for her to see. He has never felt this way before, his heart was beating fast and his palms are sweating. He thought of what he could say next but before he even had any ideas she suddenly spoke up. "Excuse me, young sir, I mean, Natsume. I shall excuse myself for now. It was nice meeting you" He didn't want her to go. "Where are you heading to, lady Mikan?" "You can just call me Mikan. I must go now for I must cook for my mother, I only went to this kingdom to buy these strawberries, and I didn't expect to get into such trouble." He was about to say something but before he could, she was gone. Surely, that girl was interesting. He ruffled his hair and leaned on the bridge's railing, _so much for escaping the castle. _He called his horse and rode back to his room. He sighed as he lay down on his bed. His mind was filled with the girl's image. _Mikan_, he thought at the back of his mind and then he fell asleep.

Mikan was surprised when she heard somebody said wait, at first she thought it was just her imagination but she realized it wouldn't hurt to make sure that there isn't anyone. But when she looked back, she was shocked to see rare crimson orbs staring at her. But she was even more shocked, if it's possible when he asked for her name. Sure, she was hesitant at first, -he was a stranger! -, but she decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him so in exchange she asked for his name. Natsume, a fierce name for a beautiful guy, maybe it wasn't right to call him beautiful but he is. He had such strong features and those red blood eyes just add more to his beauty. And when she saw him smile, oh! The feeling was like entering heaven. She felt her cheeks warmed up a bit as she was talking with him. As she reached their house, she saw her mother looking worried. "What took you so long, Mikan?" she said, her eyes looking really worried. "Just got into a little commotion because I was poor" "Oh, dear, what did they do to you?" "Nothing, mom. I'm okay." "Okay, that's good then." And she then proceeded to the kitchen and cooked some homemade soup. They ate supper and then Yuka said she had to go somewhere, so Mikan decided to go to her room and sleep. That guy, he was still on her mind it's like she's somewhat attached to him. _Natsume_, she thought and then she fell asleep.

The next day, the sun has risen up beautifully. Mikan woke up with thoughts of the boy she met yesterday still lingering on her mind. That smile, she thought. It looked like a precious gem, a rare one; it's as if he seldom smiles. She swept the floor, and then wiped the sink. She sighed and sat on one of the wooden chair. She looked outside the window and spaced out. In her head, yesterday's scenes seemed to be replaying.

In the Fire Kingdom's castle, a certain young lad, a handsome young lad to be more specific, seemed to be wide awake despite the relaxing sensation that can be felt in his room. He didn't have enough sleep, he was thinking about the girl he met yesterday. The way she said his name ah, her sweet yet firm voice, the voice that is filled with so much emotions. Then, he remembered that he smiled, a very odd happening. He never smiled that often, sure he is friendly but he doesn't like to smile that much. It was a rare situation, but one thing assured is that she has actually made him smile. He had never thought a girl can be so beautiful. Sure, he has met many princesses before but none of them could ever compare to her beauty, there was only one princess he hasn't met yet, ah, yes, his fiancé, and the princess of Sakura Kingdom. He wasn't allowed to go there, not yet; he was only going to be allowed once they marry. But the girl he met yesterday was nowhere near a princess, her beauty is for sure but her clothing isn't. She must be a commoner but that doesn't really matter to him. And with those things in mind, he was even more interested in the girl.

A week has passed by and yet Mikan and Prince Natsume were still thinking about each other. Only one thought run through their minds, _I have to see him/her again. _

Mikan was currently getting dressed. She wore her favorite Sunday dress, the only one that doesn't look so old. It was a bright red dress that goes past her knees it was a short sleeve, backless dress but not way too revealing. It hugged her body in all the right places. Her mom was gone once again but she was used to it. She skipped happily as she went out of their house. She was going to the flower garden, in the Fire Kingdom. She goes there on every end of the month, it was already a habit. She passed by the bridge and then went out to the filled full of wild flowers. She went a little father and went to her favorite tree. A sakura tree on the side of the field, it was really a captivating sight. She sat down under the tree, near the trunk and looked up at the blue sky. She noticed the color of her dress and she remembered the lad's eyes. She was hoping to see him again; but she guessed he was an upper class so she didn't let herself to get false hope. She closed her eyes, the wind was blowing against her skin, and it was soothing. And without noticing, she fell into deep slumber.

He was watching her skipping happily as she passed by the bridge. Once more, he was amazed by how the sight of the girl has just made his day. She looked even more beautiful today, with her bright red dress. The color really suits her. He was gloomy; he can only watch her from afar. But then he thought of an idea, he was going to get out again. He climbed upon her favorite sakura tree that only reminded him of his fiancé from Sakura kingdom. He wondered when he would meet her but he doesn't really care, if he were to choose who he marries, he'd marry the girl making her way towards the tree. She sat down and leaned on the trunk, she closed her eyes and looked like she fell asleep. Her skin looked like porcelain, her lips were as red as strawberries, his favorite fruit, and her brunette hair looks so soft. He got down from the tree, slowly so that he wouldn't wake her up, and then made her way towards her. He brushed the hair on her face and caressed her cheeks. _She looked so vulnerable, he thought._ He was tempted to kiss her bright lips right there and then but he figured it wasn't right for an engaged man to kiss a single young woman. His feelings weren't right, too. But he really can't resist the temptation so he kissed her, but not on the lips, only on her temple and then he whispered her name on her ear. After doing that, he felt contented, and walk away, back to his castle, back to watching her from afar.

She was woken up by the chirping of birds. She touched her forehead, it felt warm, was it a dream or did someone really kiss her forehead and whispered her name. The familiar voice, the one she had heard before. She wondered if it was true and who it was as she picked some wild daffodils tulips, and some petals of her favorite tree to decorate their house. She walked back to Sakura kingdom as she figured it was getting late. When she entered their house her mom greeted her. "Welcome back, my lovely daughter" "What is it, mom?" "What? Is it wrong for me to welcome my daughter back?" "No, it's just unusual for you to be here at this time, so what is it?" "Mikan, dear, it's nothing." "Okay, mom, if you say so. Goodnight." "Goodnight to you too." And she changed her clothes and went to sleep while thinking what her mother wanted to say to her.

She went home, when will he see her again? He was really attracted to this girl, and he doesn't know why? What could be the reason? Was it because she looked so beautiful in his eyes? Was it because she looks so innocent and vulnerable? Was it because of her emotion filled voice and the way she said his name? What was it, he doesn't really know. But he didn't really care, whatever the reason was, it was clear that he has taken a liking in that girl more and more. And the more he falls for her, the more pain he feels. The pain of knowing that he can never have her even though he wanted to because he already has someone to marry. Oh, if only he could pick the one, he gladly will. But what he feels for her is forbidden, a feeling that a prince like him should never feel towards a normal girl like him. It was only natural for a prince to marry a princess but unfortunately, she isn't one. He doesn't want to give her up, but he knows he has to.

Today, she was going to buy strawberries again, ah, good for her because no commotions for today. She was planning to go home but decided that she'll pass by the flower garden once more. She wanted to tell him, wanted him to know what she feels for him. Because when realization struck her, she was shocked, she was in love for the first time in her life. She knows that it's impossible for him, an upper class to marry a low class girl like her, better yet take a liking. But right now, she didn't care; she'll take the risk even for once. And as she went to the garden, she saw a silhouette on the tree. She thought it looked familiar and so she hurried and went there, and when she arrive, she saw the man she wanted to see the most. The words escaped her mouth; it was a secret being revealed to the whole world. "Natsume…"

He was thinking about the possible things that can happen if he ever tries to run away with that girl, his father will be mad for sure. And they will hunt him down; he wanted a peaceful life for him and her so that won't do. It was tiring, but he has to find a way, he'll do anything as long as he can be together with her. And suddenly, when he turned his back he saw the girl he was just thinking about. And when he heard the words that escaped from her mouth, he was in pure bliss. "Natsume, I know it's wrong, but I really love you" He didn't know just what to say, here she was , in front of her saying the words he wanted to hear the most. Was this a dream? But even if it was, he wouldn't care. He hugged her like there's no tomorrow, he had love her all along too, ever since he laid eyes on her, ever since she said his name. "I love you too, Mikan."

They both knew it was forbidden, but they didn't care, they truly loved each other. They would meet at this very garden every time she goes to this kingdom. They would go on a walk, they would watch the sunset. And there was a moment both of them could never forget.

Mikan was making her way towards the garden to see Natsume that day. And so she skipped to the Sakura tree and there she saw him sleeping peacefully. She touched his hair and the she suddenly woke up, she was surprised when he did and was taken aback but before she can even react and go away, he already hugged her close. "Mikan, I love you so much, I hope this moment would stay forever." "I hope so too, Natsume." And as their hearts were on the same note, they kissed. Slowly, passionately, enjoying each others' tender lips, it was their first kiss. They smiled after their lips parted and looked at each other. They were so in love, oh yes, they were.

They were happy but unfortunately, all happiness must come to an end. When Mikan went to the Sakura tree one day, she saw a red envelope. And by the color of it, she knew it must be from him, and it was for her simply because her name was engraved in the back of the envelope. She decided to read it but after she did, she wished that she didn't. Her tears fell endlessly and she fell down on her knees. She went back to their house and locked herself in her room, she knew it would eventually have to come to an end but she didn't expect it to be so soon. She cried for days and nights until her tears run dry. She stopped crying, and she knew it will happen tomorrow, her most loathed day. She will come, even if it means that she will see the love of her life go.

He didn't want to do it; he wanted to see her so much. But he has to, and as he watched her from afar, his heart was breaking. And it was as if somebody crushed his heart when he saw her tears flowing on her beautiful face. He couldn't bear to watch it nor could he bear to know that he was going to marry soon. The wedding will be at her hometown, the Sakura kingdom and he couldn't help but be in melancholy when he knows he will see her on the day he wed. The day when he will not be a free man anymore, the day when he will be married while the girl of his dreams, the love of his life will be watching him, that will be the day his heart dies.

Today is the wedding, and the people of Sakura and Fire Kingdom are really excited, everyone is except for the two lovers. Nobody in the two kingdoms has ever seen the queen and the princess before and today, they finally will. It was a joyous event, the union of the two kingdoms and the appearance of the queen and princess.

But on a certain house, a girl named Mikan was currently doubting if she should go or not. It's not that there was nothing she could wear because there is, a package arrived this morning and when she opened it she saw a breath-taking dress, a pink dress, the color of sakura leaves and it goes a little 3 inches above her knees, it also fitted her perfectly when she tried it on. But she didn't have enough courage to see him off. But she knows she has to, even her mother will be there.

On a certain carriage, there was a lonely young lad named Natsume who was currently depressed, he shouldn't be since today was the day he'll be getting married, he must be happy. But unfortunately, he wasn't, and there was a simple explanation, it's because he loved Mikan. But he has to go to the church and marry the unknown girl because that was a promise ever since the day he was born.

And so, the lad walks in towards the altar and waited for the princess to arrive. After a few hours of waiting, the speaker announced that the queen will arrive, followed by the princess. Everyone was excited to see them. But on the other hand, the lad was worried because he hasn't seen Mikan anywhere.

Mikan, on the other hand already got ready with the will to see him off. Her mother arrived shortly and she said they were going. She was surprised to see a big carriage outside, waiting for them, but she didn't really care, all she can think about was Natsume, the guy who has captured his heart.

And then, she got down of the carriage and walked towards the church, her mother in front of her. She walked slowly, afraid to see his soon to be wife but she was shocked to see everyone staring at her when she walked inside. And then her mother held her hand and gave it to a guy. "Mikan, meet your father, Izumi Sakura." She was surprised to know that her father was the king of the Sakura kingdom but she was even more amazed when she walked to the aisle.

Natsume was captivated when he saw her walking in, her brunette hair falling perfectly into place. And then, he gave her a warm smile when she was on the aisle. He looked at her and realized that the long hidden princess, the one he'll marry and the poor girl that has caught his interest and the one he has fallen in love with is all the same girl. He is about to marry the girl of his dreams as she is to marry the love of her life. They were both happily and they kissed each other passionately and they lived happily ever after.

"The end" said a woman in her late 30's.

"Mom, is that really a not-so usual fairytale? I mean they lived happily in the end and the girl was the princess, wasn't she?" a young boy with raven hair and hazel brown orbs asked.

"Of course it wasn't usual, they loved each other despite the fact that they were on different states of living and her being the princess was… Dear, let me explain this."Mikan, the woman who was talking before said.

"Her being the princess was just a bonus for the prince, see? They loved each other for eternity. Right, Mikan?" Natsume said,

"Ah, now I get it. Thanks dad! But wait, as I remembered their names were Mikan and Natsume. You guys have the same name!" the young boy named Mitsu said.

"Of course, Shiki, we are the prince and princesses after all. And you my little boy, is the new prince" Mikan said while ruffling her son's hair.

"Does that mean, I'll also find my princess?" Shiki asked innocently.

"Of course Shiki, I'm sure you will. Right, Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Yes, but make sure she's beautiful just like your mother." Natsume said smiling at his husband.

"I love you Natsume. I always will."

"And I have always love you too, Mikan"

And that was the end of the unusual story, which is pretty much typical too.

_**-I hope you'll find the right on for you, too!-**_

**A/N: hey guys! I decided this to be my comeback! This is the longest one shot I've made so far! So, let me know about what you thought of it!**


End file.
